herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clone Troopers
The Clone Troopers were identical, genetically modified soldiers of the Jedi and the Galactic Republic during the period of Clone Wars in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. They were created by Sifo-Dyas to combat the the Separatists in the last years of the Republic. Near the end of the Clone Wars, the clones followed Order 66 by killing Jedi Knights and later became Stormtroopers. Clone Trooper Commander Clone trooper commanders were an advanced breed of clone troopers that specialized in commanding clone regiments and battalions in the Grand Army of the Republic. These commanders usually served as the second in command to the Jedi Generals aiding them in battle. Advanced Training Clone Battalion Commander Clone commanders received a higher degree of training than that of the other clones. Their training allowed for them to be quicker in thinking and coordination, and as a side result, gave them more individuality than the other clones. Clone Regimental Commander Clone regimental commanders were commanders placed in charge of regiments, in addition to Jedi Commanders. Senior Clone Commander A Senior clone commander, such as Gree, was a high-ranking clone trooper commander, only 320 of which existed, who was usually placed in charge of a legion alongside a Jedi General. Clone Marshal Commander Being at the highest possible rank of a clone trooper, Clone marshal commanders, such as Cody who was in charge of the Third Systems Army, received even further advanced training than their standard counterparts and often led large battalions or Corps with High Jedi Generals. Distinction Normally, clone trooper commanders wore standard clone trooper armor with yellow markings on their gloves and boots. However, this was seldom seen for most of the war, as color more frequently signified unit affiliation, not rank. Most clone commanders had a certain distinction from the regular clones, and that their armor was customized to show their status as a high ranking clone. At first, the commanders were distinguished by colored markings on their armor. Add-ons such as kamas and pauldrons became more prominent along with personalized markings and equipment such as DC-17 pistols, grenades, and ammo belts. Notable Clone Commanders Specific rank and type denoted where known. **Blackout **Blitz (ARC Trooper) **Bly (Marshal Commander) **Cody (Marshal Commander) **Colt (ARC Trooper) (Deceased) **Doom **Gree (Senior Commander) **Fox **Fil (Deceased) **Havoc (ARC Trooper) (Deceased) **Jet **Monnk (SCUBA Trooper) **Neyo (Marshal Commander) **Ponds (Deceased) **Stone **Thorn (Deceased) **Trauma (ARF Trooper) (Deceased) **Wolffe Clone Trooper Captain A Clone Trooper Captain was the rank of a highly experienced clone trooper, one of the most prestigious positions for a clone officer to reach in the Grand Army of the Republic, leading companies of troops. The captain was below the commander and above lieutenant. Rex was a clone captain of the legendary 501st Legion. Known Clone Captains *Breaker *Fordo *Keeli (Deceased) *Lock *Rex *Gregor (Clone commando Captain) Clone Trooper Lieutenant Clone Trooper Lieutenants were clones who were promoted from Sergeant. Lieutenant was a common rank, especially among ARC Troopers, and the second rank of Clone officers, the first being Second-Lieutenant. Gear Clone trooper lieutenants wore distinguished blue Phase I clone trooper armor during the first years of the Clone Wars; later they wore armor that distinguished them by division and not by rank. ARC trooper lieutenants sported ARC trooper armor, which optionally provided some of these units with additional weaponry, such as hidden flamethrowers. These ARC lieutenants also wore skirt-like kamas that dampened blasts, had rangefinders attached to their helmets, and wore command shoulder pauldrons. However, the markings on the ARC lieutenants' armor remained blue. Notable Clone Trooper Lieutenants *Thire (Coruscant Guard) *Trap (Tango Company) (Deceased) *Hawk *Unidentified ARF Trooper Lieutenant (Teth) Clone Trooper Corporal Clone trooper corporals were clones above privates and troopers, but below clone sergeants. Their tasks were often not as difficult on the battlefield, being placed as seconds-in-command of squads. Appearance Clone corporals initially wore standard white armor. Some corporals were permitted to customize their armor, especially to signify membership of their squad or battalion. Notable Corporals *Comet *Spanner *Echo Similar HeroesEdit *Greenshirts (G.I. Joe: A real American hero) Gallery Clone-Troopers_76eb5caf.jpeg|The Grand Army as the war begins Clone_War_battle.jpeg|Clone troopers fighting on Geonosis Clone-wars-clones.jpg Clone-wars-clones_CW.jpg Clones_unmasked.png Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Masked Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Evil exterminators Category:Military Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Soldiers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Warriors Category:Normal Badass Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Laser-Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Law Enforcers Category:Traitor Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Shieldmen Category:Heroes who have Died in Disgrace Category:Died with Honor Category:Male Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed